Frequently Asked Questions
FAQs Question: When is ___ Update coming out? Answer: Soon™, When its done, eventually, etc. While this answer might leave you wanting a more clear and exact date or timeframe, giving you any actual time is useless given our development methods and as a result, our workflow. Making this mod is a hobby, and while it can be a quite enjoyable one, we are a team made up of primarily students and people with real life responsibilities. We have little reason to draw out the release of 1.1, or any subsequent major content additions, besides the fact that it doesn't match our desired level of polish. We, at any point, have trees, events, decisions, and scripted ui work needing code, localizations needing writing or review, icons needing creation, or 3d assets requiring rigging, modeling, texturing, and animation. Even with the wonderful and talented additions to our team we've had since our last major release, we work on OWB as a hobby. When its ready, we'll release it, and until then, no amount of pms, repeated questions in ask-a-dev, or discussion in this server will speed up its release in any meaningful way. Question: Does OWB work without DLC? Answer:' '''Yes '''Question': What do the Devs need for the team atm? Answer: Portrait artists (specifically ones that fall in line with our existing style). Experienced 3d Modelers and Texture Artists Amateur level modders willing to manage bugfixing, and do allocated focus/decision/event work.(please note that by amateur we mean those familiar with PDX script but not entirely proficient, not those of you who are new to modding.)Experienced PDXscript coders and AI coders for more advanced work. People Experienced with localization that can match our existing writing style. In all of these, you must give examples of your skill/previous work, preferably for PDX games and specifically for HOI4. Contact them over at the Old World Blues Discord. Question: What are some good co-op nations? Answer: 1: Troll Warren, Thradd Reno, and Brain's Vault City can become a mutant faction. 2: Desert Rangers and BOS, do the Steel Rangers branch. 3: BOS and NCR , if you go with Allgood for NCR and both go down the other's diplomacy branch. 4: Both enclaves. 5: Vegas and any Nevada Pact nation. Question: How do I become civilized/advanced? Answer: Not possible in 1.0. Might become a decision when cornflakes drops. Question: I can't use the autocoring feature! Why is that? Answer: In order to keep ridiculous snowballing to a minimum, you can only core states you own if you are a minor. The second you get to major status, you stop coring. Question: All of my factories are destroyed after a war! Why? Answer: We are using a special script devised by mechano that he tentatively calls Decimation. It damages the industry of any states taken in a peace deal. This is also to prevent ridiculous snowballing. Question: Are the Enclave playable? Answer: Yes, two factions can become the Enclave through focuses. Question: Where is Courier Six? Answer: We are treating every main character past Vault Dweller to be less important than they are. This is to allow for players to craft Alt History playthroughs, and allow us to do our Historical Focuses. It also makes factions more important in the lore than single people. Question: Where is the East Coast? Answer: We are starting with the west coast, and heading east piecemeal. The next area we will most likely work on is Texas, but that won't be released for a while.